Please Don't Forget Me
by relentless disaster
Summary: This was my first fanfic ever! It's not very good, or well written, but it is mine. This is my take on how Regulus was killed by Voldemort. Enjoy!


*Authors note-This is my first try at a one-shot, please don't give me too much of a

hard time. The song is 'Leave out all the Rest by Linkin Park.

*Disclaimer-All that you recognize is JKR's work; it's simply my take on the events.

Regulus Black sat at the kitchen table in his family home, the Noble House of Black. His dark eyes strayed over to the clock yet again. Another five minutes had passed. Kreacher had been gone for about twenty-five minutes now and the young man couldn't help but feel a bit anxious. The house before him was empty of all but himself and he yearned for the house-elf to return from his mission. Finally not being able to withstand his anxiety, he quietly called out into the house for Kreacher.

After two minutes, a sopping wet, ratty pillow-case clad house-elf appeared before him. The house-elf in question heaved large, strained coughs from his tiny lungs, heaving water onto the kitchen floor. Regulus stood and summoned a towel before helping the small creature dry itself. Once its breathing was controlled he spoke. "Did you get it Kreacher?" The house-elf looked up at his master silently. "Yes, master Regulus. Kreacher got the locket." As he spoke, he pulled out a golden locket and held it out to the young man. Regulus beamed a smile to the house-elf, unable to speak his thanks for such an accomplishment. "Thank you Kreacher." He softly took the locket from the elf and walked from the kitchen.

Now that the necklace was safely hidden, Regulus again called out to Kreacher. When the elf appeared before him he started to speak out in a rush. "Kreacher, I'm going to need you to take me back to the place you got the locket. As soon as we get there, I want you to apparate back home and under no circumstances are you to come after me again. Can you do that Kreacher? Do you understand?" The house-elf looked up to his young master with a sad expression on his wrinkly face, but nodded all the same. With a quick movement he reached out to Regulus and the familiar tug of apparation pulled at both of their navels.

Just as Regulus had asked, Kreacher apparated away as soon as Regulus was in the dark cave. He looked into the deep black lake and saw the dead faces of inferi floating around silently, waiting for any disturbance. A loud 'pop' echoed in the room and before he was prepared, Regulus was faced with the darkest wizard of the age, Lord Voldemort. Both men already had their wands in hand and as they faced each other, Regulus saw his death in the face of his master.

"You! I should have known with a brother like yours that I could not trust you!" The rage in Voldemort's voice seemed to shake the large cave. His red eyes burned with the intensity of it. "My brother is a good man. A man much smarter than you or I could ever be." He spat back at the cruel man. Inside his mind he screamed words such as 'half-blood', 'monster', 'bastard'… all directed at the man before him. Voldemort swiftly raised his wand and yelled "Crucio!" And suddenly Regulus was on the ground, writhing and screaming in pain. A malicious laugh came from the man holding the wand that tortured him so, taunting him. As the pain lessened he spat at his masters feet. "You, Regulus Black, are a traitor to your family, just as your filthy brother! I know you have not destroyed my horcrux, for you do not have the power. And now you will die for your mistake." Regulus was prepared for his death and in his mind, wishing he could have said it to his face, he whispered 'Forgive me Sirius', before Voldemort raised his wand and cried out-"Avada Kedavra!" And then all thoughts, and all life disappeared from the young mans face.  
'When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest.'


End file.
